


Someone Else's Bed

by dragandage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragandage/pseuds/dragandage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has mixed thoughts when Bull suggests sex in the Inquisitor's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> eh

The worst idea Bull ever has, in Dorian's humble opinion, is when he decides they should fuck in the Inquisitor's bed. Not with the Inquisitor there ("Of course not," Bull scoffs, like he doesn't think that's something Dorian's considered), but in the Inquisitor's bed nonetheless. 

"It's bigger!" Bull hisses, as they sneak up the stairs one day when the Inquisitor's off in Val Royeuax. "He got this new Orlesian number, Dorian, and you won't believe how soft it is."

Dorian stumbles over a stack of books, pretends he doesn't notice how Iron Bull reaches out a hand to catch him as he rights himself. "And how, pray tell, do you know how soft it is?"

"What, you don't think I'd do a little reconnaissance?"

Dorian tries to envision that, suddenly wonders if the Inquisitor was there for THAT particular mission, and before he knows it he has to make a conscious effort to envision anything else. Has to try to untangle jealousy and arousal before admitting to himself that they may very well be linked. Iron Bull may very well know it, too, probably before Dorian thought about it himself. He scowls and moves faster up the steps, flinging the Inquisitor's door open far too loudly before him. 

"Next you're going to tell me you want to have me over the Inquisitor's desk because it's got a more polished surface than your-" Dorian starts, but a great grey hand claps over his mouth. He jumps, remembers how damn quietly Iron Bull can move, and bites at the hand perhaps harder than he should. 

"Keep that up and I might not be able to resist," Bull murmurs, removing his hand. "You are good with this, yeah? Not just telling me what you think I wanna hear?"

And Dorian is, really. They've been together plenty of places, after all, and he doesn't mind adding one more to the list, it's just that it's this place and that bed and it belongs to that man he's been avoiding for weeks now because Trevelyan's just too damn good, too kind and too noble in the non-aristocratic sense of the word, and it's too much to work out. Easier just to fuck Iron Bull in stables and corners and the bed above the tavern than to deal with the mess he becomes when thinks of Trevelyan. Even if, occasionally, it is Trevelyan's face he sees when Bull makes him come so hard his eyes flutter closed. 

"Dorian?" Bull prompts, and that's Dorian's way out, he knows perfectly well that if he says no now they can both forget this ever happened. Bull won't asks questions, never does when Dorian backs out, and maybe Dorian can even keep from questioning himself too much. 

Or maybe that would just make it worse. Maybe backing out now will just scream to everyone that he has it bad for a man he can't have. He hesitates, dithers, delays, becomes more and more conscious of Bull's growing concern. 

But the thought of getting caught by servants or spies or another couple with a similar idea spurs him into action. The longer he waits to decide the greater the chances of discovery, the greater the chances that Bull will figure out more than he should, and so Dorian strips out of his clothes like they're on fire and turns back to face the Iron Bull. 

Bull blinks. "That, uh..." he starts, but before he can regain his usual bedroom confidence, Dorian's on him. Bull's too tall to kiss properly, but a simple push and the qunari gets the idea, allowing himself to topple back onto the Inquisitor's bed. Dorian straddles him, legs wide, leather and warmth between his thighs, the Inquisitor's blankets under his knees. He smooths his hands up Bull's bare chest, bites at Bull's lower lip.

A rumble beneath Dorian and then above him, as Bull grabs him by the hips and rolls them both over. Dorian tenses as his back hits the bed, too much of the Inquisitor's touching him too quickly, and Bull notices. Dorian can feel the frown against his lips.

He redoubles his efforts. Throws his legs around Bull's back. Wraps one hand around Bull's neck and the other around his own cock. Moans out the eagerness he knows Bull loves. 

Bull's supporting himself on one arm, right hand resting next to the Inquisitor's pillow and Dorian's head. His thumb strokes lazily at the side of Dorian's face. He brings his left hand down to cover Dorian's, controlling the speed at which Dorian tries to bring himself off. 

And that works for Dorian. It's one less thing he has to decide, and that loss of control's working for him right now. It makes the fact that he can't control his thoughts a little easier to take.


End file.
